


Wedding Night in Pentos.

by montgomeryrose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomeryrose/pseuds/montgomeryrose
Summary: A smut fic about the wedding night of Daenerys and Viserys.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: incest, dubcon.

After years of waiting, tonight Daenerys was finally his. Viserys knew she was on the other side of the door, in their sleeping quarters, dressed in her wedding finery, waiting for him. She would be nervous but well aware this was her duty. All their struggles growing up together led to this: their wedding night.

Before long, Viserys would be crowned King of Westeros. There was still a long ways to go until that moment and he knew it. His sister knew it too which perhaps factored into her hesitation to be married. Originally, he planned her to wed Khal Drogo but one meeting with the brute had him remembering his pride and eschewing the idea in favor to do what was right – marrying his sister, as per family tradition.

Viserys pushed memories of the past out of mind. It was time to claim what was his, what he was owed for years of making sure Daenerys was protected and safe from harm. Slowly, he pressed his hand against the door and pushed it open, stepping inside.

The room was not large. They could not afford many luxuries but he refused to bed his sister in Illyrio's home. They deserved privacy for this important night. With the little gold Viserys had, he got them a room for the night where he could take Dany accordingly.

Candelight filled the room, flickering across the floor, the drapes that hung around the bed. He had drunk more than usual at the wedding feast and the floor swayed underneath him. Perched at the end of the bed, the drapes behind her, was Daenerys. She was wearing all white, the fabric very thin, allowing her nipples to be visible if she stepped near light. It clearly made her uncomfortable the entire night but Viserys didn't care too much. She belonged to him and would do what pleased him. He was her king, after all.

Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, a beautiful silver, the most beautiful color in the world. Viserys could tell Dany had made sure to comb it after he pointed out this morning he didn't want her looking like a common slut tonight. The window allowed fresh night air in and sometimes a breeze stirred, gently ruffling her hair. Her face was scrubbed clean of all dirt and her hands were in her lap. Dany's lips were a light pink, slightly open, tilting her face back a little to look at him.

“My wife,” He said by way of greeting, knowing that his words slurred a little, “Were you waiting long?” Viserys wasn't sure when Daenerys left to get herself ready to be deflowered; the night had begun to blur.

“No, brother.” She replied demurely, her voice so quiet he could barely hear her.

There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the table along with a knife. Viserys picked it up with one hand, kicking his shoes off, sending them scattering across the floor. He sat down next to Daenerys, who jumped slightly at his close proximity. He chuckled, amused by her nerves, and grabbed an apple out of the bowl. He took a bite from it, a loud crunch filling the air. Daenerys was perfectly still.

Viserys turned slightly to look at her. No matter how annoying she was, no matter how stupid, she was beautiful. When he sat on the iron throne, everyone would be envious of such a bride. He tossed the apple to the floor and grabbed a peach. With the tip of the knife, he cut a piece off. It was a pristine peach, incredibly juicy, the liquid running down his long fingers.

“You didn't eat much at the feast,” He pointed out and extended his hand towards his bride, “Have some.”

Daenerys turned to look at him. Her violet eyes were open wide, her pert little tits looking delicious under the thin wedding fabric. Even so, he held off from merely tearing at her clothes and fucking her. Not yet, anyway. She lifted her small hand to take the piece of peach but he pulled it away quickly.

“No, open your mouth.” Viserys said huskily.

She obeyed like a good sister. He placed the piece of peach against her lips and squeezed it. The juice ran down her pink lips, to her chin, dripping off and staining the fabric. She gasped slightly, looking down at it, clearly totaling the cost of what it would take to fix it. This irritated Viserys. Why was she thinking about such stupid things when she was about to made into a woman?

He tightened his grip on her cheeks, keeping her head in place. Dany winced and he popped the peach into her mouth. She closed her mouth, chewing on it, moving her hand to wipe the juice away but he brushed it away with her other hand.

“Do you know what you are now, sweet sister?”

“Your bride.” She whispered yet her gaze still flickered downward to look at the stain on her wedding dress.

“My idiot of a bride,” Viserys snapped, anger over the reminder of their situation washing over him, that stupid stain on the dress and Daenerys worrying about it driving him crazy, hammering home that no matter what they did, they still weren't on the iron throne or had a place of their own to call home, “Who spent the entire wedding feast looking sullen.”

“No!” She protested quickly, stain forgotten, “No, Viserys. I was not sullen.”

“You barely spoke!” He snapped, letting go of her face and standing up, the alcohol swirling through him, making his tongue feel heavy.

She didn't answer, clearly knowing that whatever stupid excuse she gave wouldn't pacify him. He told himself it didn't matter if she was a sullen little thing during the wedding feast because she was now tied to him. Viserys was going to take her, finally, and get what was owed to him for taking care of her for years.

“Do you know what happens now, sweet sister?” He said, glaring down at her. She looked somehow even smaller now, as if she was turning inward at his rage.

“Y...yes.” She whispered, looking at her hands.

Viserys grabbed the belt holding up his trousers and yanked it off, dropping it to the floor. Daenerys watched it fall. He was rock hard, he realized, looking at her. God, she was stupid but so beautiful. Of course he would be cursed with such a pretty stupid thing for a sister. Not one that could help him get home but one that would ask dumb questions at the wrong time and wake the dragon inside of him.

“You looked as though you didn't want to be married to me, sweet sister. As if you were still thinking about that brute Khal Drogo and letting him fuck you like a horse. That's what they do, you know.”

“No, Viserys, I am happy to be married to you. I know this will make us stronger and help us get home faster.” She recited quickly.

His tongue felt too heavy for his mouth from all that wine and he was sick of his stupid bride talking so much and saying nothing of worth. He pulled his cock from his breeches, allowing them to fall to the floor. Taking a step closer to Daenerys, he stroked his cock, enjoying how hard he was. His sister had never seen a cock before. It only made sense the first cock she had was her brother's. She still looked downward, her skin flushing in the candlelight.

Viserys stopped directly in front of her, still stroking his cock. With his other hand, he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her off the bed suddenly. She squeaked in surprise, striking the floor awkwardly, landing on her knees. His cock was directly in front of her face.

“Look at it, Daenerys,” He commanded in his kingly voice, “This is what a man's cock looks like.”

She obeyed, raising her face, watching him stroke his cock, his balls already full of cum to spill inside her cunt.

“I could fuck your pretty mouth right now. Have you shut up for good. I couldn't hear you with my cock shoved down your throat.” He said, the previous anger washing over him. He could do anything to his sister and she couldn't do a thing to stop him. She was his property.

“Brother, please...” Dany whispered fearfully, looking up at him as he jerked off. “I...I didn't mean to offend.”

He pressed the tip of his cock to her lips. “Shut up.” He glowered. “I said I was sick of hearing you talk.”

Her plump soft lips pressed against the tip. Viserys smeared precum on them, mixing with the peach juice that now stained her lips and chin. “Stand up. Take off your wedding dress.” He obeyed, sick of waiting and bored of playing games with her. Seeing her cower in fear was fun but her cunt needed to be fucked properly now.

Daenerys stood up. Her face was red as she pushed the thin sleeves off her dress down, making the gown fall in one swoop. Viserys knew how much she hated sitting at the wedding feast barely clothed. Men had openly stared at her, seeing every inch of her body in the light. Viserys had done it on purpose so everyone knew that she belonged to him; her tight cunt was his alone.

His sister was no longer a skinny child but a woman now, with curves and proper tits and ass. In the dancing candlelight he took in the sight of her before pulling the rest of his own clothes off. Then, Viserys pushed her back onto the bed. Daenerys landed on her back and he climbed on top of her, dragging his lips across her neck and down her shoulders. Her body was warm, her silver hair splayed out across the pillow.

He wanted to fuck all her holes tonight but her pussy was the most important one. Viserys bit her nipples, causing her to gasp in surprise and she arched her back. All that did was press her thin body against him, skin to skin. In his drunken haze, he knew in that moment his sister was a whore. It angered him but also made him want to fuck her more to cure her of this disgusting hunger clearly buried inside her.

Viserys straightened himself, looking down at her. She was trembling slightly. Out of curiosity, he moved one of his fingers to her cunt and pressed his finger against her hole. Daenerys was dripping wet. She was the type of whore to play coy and innocent but desperately needed to be fucked.

He positioned his cock against her hole, grabbing her legs and putting them around his waist. She curled them around him. Daenerys opened her mouth to say something – who knew what? He didn't care. In one slow motion, he entered his sister. Her words cut off suddenly as she squirmed on his cock, gasping and saying that it hurt. Viserys ignored her, his drunken hands grabbing her tits as he entered her, squeezing them. Dany squirmed harder, wiggling and arching her hips, her voice cracking slightly as she whined that he was too big.

“Wait until I fuck your ass.” He slurred and the promise of more to come made her quiet down, now just whimpering as he slowly began to rock his hips.

At first, Viserys took his time. He liked feeling his sister's pussy walls tighten around his cock. He liked looking down at Daenerys, her mouth open, whimpering but also slowly beginning to feel pleasure from his movements. His hands moved to her hips so he could watch her small tits bounce. He was drunk enough that the only thing he cared about was his cock in her, getting her pregnant with his heir.

He curled his body around his sister's after a few minutes of slow fucking. Daenerys was pressed against him, her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he began to fuck faster. She was still whimpering although now it sounded from pleasure. Sometimes, his name tumbled from her lips which made him go faster.

He pounded into her harder and harder, their hips meeting with each thrust, her body jiggling under his. Viserys had given her a small bottle of perfume in the morning and he could smell it now along her neck. Her pussy was soaking wet with her own juices, his precum and some blood from taking her maidenhead. Her small pussy milked his cock. No other cunt had felt as good as his sister's. Viserys had dreamed about this night for so long. Dany was moaning now, quietly, almost panting with desire. It sickened him to see his sister act so perverse.

He pressed his cheek against hers, breathing hard against her neck, feeling his balls tighten. “I'm going to give you a baby tonight, sister,” He growled into Dany's ear, “Tonight, our heir is created.”

Her fingernails dug into his back as her hips started to move with him. Such a little slut. A stupid little slut. He would fuck every hole of hers tonight. By morning, she would regret being such a wanton thing with him. What sort of blushing bride rocked her hips so eagerly against his thrusts?

Viserys thought of his cock in her mouth, her eyes looking up at him as her pink lips wrapped around it. He thought of her ass in the air, his cock stretching out her hole that not even some whores allowed men to fuck. Well, it didn't matter now. Come morning, Daenerys would know what it was like to be a whore and would regret acting like one.

The thought of putting his sister in her place pushed Viserys over the edge. He shoved his cock all the way inside his sister, buried his face in his neck and groaned. His seed began to fill his sister's pussy, overflowing it, enough to surely make sure she would be with child soon. Daenerys was whimpering again, playing the bashful act, as she took her brother's load into her sweet pussy.

After a few moments, Viserys pulled out of her, and rolled onto his back. His sister didn't move; she was trembling again. She would think she was done now, he guessed, that she could sleep with her thighs sore and an heir inside her. He remained still for a few moments, wanting to her to believe it was over.

The room was silent minus their breathing. Daenerys finally began to turn over to fall asleep but his hand reached out, grabbing her wrist.

“No, no, my sweet sister. You have two more holes that must be broken in.” He said and grinned at his bride.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: incest, rough oral sex

Viserys slid his fingers into Dany's mouth, watching her plump soft lips wrap against them obediently. It would take him a few minutes to get hard again after filling his sister up with his seed. She looked at him with an expression that he could only take as that his bride believed she had been done for the night when he emptied his balls into her cunt.

But Viserys had seen how sister reacted to being fucked for the first time. He knew the slut that lived inside of her. It disgusted him; he had been with whores who acted similarly when he went to fuck them. Seeing his little sister acting the same way made it clear he would put all her holes to good use on their wedding night. Come the morning, she would regret acting so wanton. He wanted his bride to take his cum every night quietly and demurely, end up with child and give him heirs, not come crawling for his cock whenever she felt a craving. Better to put his idiotic sister in place now before it became an issue later.

The way Daenerys suckled on his slender fingers was already making his cock stir. His head, still warm with drink, openly took in the sight of her naked body, her thighs sticky with his cum. Her silver hair was messy from being fucked. He was going to make it even messier when he fucked her mouth.

Viserys pulled his fingers out of her mouth. “Get me hard, sister.” He ordered, wanting to see her small hand on his cock.

She hesitated for a moment which made him want to laugh. Was she truly trying to play innocent again? He had felt the way her thighs moved to meet his thrusts, had heard her whimpering his name as he moved his cock inside her. Annoyed, Viserys grabbed her hand and put it on his semi-hard cock.

Daenerys wrapped her hand around shyly and began to stroke it awkwardly. He watched her small hand curled around his thick cock, took in the sight of his sister jerking it off. She looked over at him.

“Like this?” She asked quietly.

“Wrap your hand around it harder.” He ordered.

Daenerys obeyed. Her hand gripped his cock and began to jerk it a bit faster. He was growing rock hard again watching her. Some of her hair fell down her shoulders, covering her small tits. Everyone would be envious of him having such a beautiful bride, Viserys thought as his sister jerked him off.

“I'm going to put this in your mouth,” He told her, his words still slurring together, noticeable only to Daenerys, “And I am going to fuck it as if it is your cunt.”

She bit her bottom lip nervously, not replying. His cock was throbbing down with desire.

“Get on your knees on the floor.” He said, batting her hand away.

She did so without speaking. Viserys stood up, the floor slanting underneath him. He was much drunker than he believed. It was as if the more he fucked his sister, the drunker he became. Daenerys waited on her knees. The floor was cold and she was still naked. She was probably uncomfortable again, Viserys thought, and that made it even hotter.

He stood in front of her. Her pretty face turned upward to look at him. Was she afraid? Even if she was, Dany was such a slut that she would love it by the end.

“Open your mouth.”

She did so. Viserys placed the tip of his cock in front of it. His hands curled into her hair, gripping the back of her head so she could not move it. Daenerys whimpered. Viserys ignored it.

He pushed his cock slowly into his sister's mouth. His bride's mouth was small; his cock much too large for it. It filled up her mouth instantly. She made a noise of protest as it went deeper. It didn't take much for Daenerys to begin to gag on it. That only made it feel better for Viserys. He groaned, not allowing her head to move. He kept his cock firmly in her mouth.

Daenerys pressed her hands against his thighs but Viserys was beginning to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. With each thrust, Dany gagged. The noise was loud. His fingers wrapped around locks of her gorgeous hair. He looked down to get a better view. His sister's eyes were closed. He rocked his hip slowly and steadily. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She gave up trying to push off her thighs and now her hands were in her lap, digging into her own thighs.

“How is that, slut?” He asked her, knowing his bride couldn't answer.

Viserys enjoyed the wet smacking sounds of her gagging, the way her entire body shook when he rammed it into the back of her throat. He was starting to thrust harder now. Daenerys had stopped struggling. She was merely taking the throat fucking.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded.

Her hand went to in between her thighs. She rubbed her pussy as he fucked her face although Viserys wasn't sure if she knew how to make herself climax yet.

His breathing was going ragged. Her hair was a mess from the way he was holding it. His bride's mouth was tight and hot, and he didn't even mind it when her teeth touched his cock sometimes when he rammed it into her throat. The gagging noises were going to put him over the edge.

His balls tightened. He was going to cum. He yanked his cock out of his sister's mouth. She gasped for breath, her finger circling her clit quickly and awkwardly, her chest rising and falling. The little slut was trying to cum too! The sight of his sister was too much.

The first hot load of cum spurted from his cock, striking her cheek. She gasped and the second spurt went against her lips and in her mouth. Dany went to turn her face but Viserys grabbed her head. The third spurt struck her other cheek and chin, dribbling off it onto her tits. Much better than the wedding dress stain. His cum mingled with her tears from being throat fucked too hard. Daenerys was too unskilled to get herself to climax with her finger, rubbing her clit furiously like a cheap whore.

Viserys took a step back, the floor shifting under him. He managed to sit down on the edge of the bed before his legs gave out. Daenerys remained on her knees, her face turned to look at him. Her hair was an absolute mess. Her face was covered in cum and tears and her finger still danced around her clit. He wasn't going to help the slut cum.

“Fetch me some wine,” He told her, disgusted at the sight of his sister trying to climax, “I need a moment before I fuck your asshole.”

Daenerys balked, her finger dropping from her clit. Viserys grinned wickedly.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: rough anal sex

Daenerys watched Viserys gulp an entire cup of wine. He thrust the cup back at her, demanding more. She filled it up, handing it to him, watching him warily. Through the open window, he could see the first signs of sunrise. The sky was shifting from blackness to hints of pink and dark blue.

“Viserys,” She said quietly, “I don't think anything can fit...where you want to put it...”

“It can fit there, sweet sister,” Viserys slurred, “Get on the bed, on all fours, and I'll show you what the most disgusting of women do for the most coin.”

She looked as if she was going to say no. But Viserys knew that Dany was aware she couldn't say no to him. He was her husband, her rightful king. And deep down, her slutty inside would want to have a cock up her shitter. He was learning lots of things about his sister tonight.

Daenerys was on all fours on the bed a few moments later. Her pert ass stuck in the air. He could see her pussy, wet from her own juices and his cum, peeking out. Viserys looked at her, waiting for his cock to stir.

“Did you like getting your mouth fucked?”

“Yes, brother.” She replied quickly.

“Fucking whore.” He spat, the wine going to his head. “A whore for a wife.”

“No, brother, I -”

“Just shut up.” He said, bringing his hand down across her ass.

Daenerys gasped from the hit. Her flesh jiggled and his cock stirred. He did it again. Her ass turned red. She looked over her shoulder back at him. The cum had dried now. His blushing bride was corrupt, a cumslut. Well, he would break in her last hole and see if she ever wanted to fuck him like a whore again.

“Slut.” He mumbled drunkenly, mostly to himself, as his cock grew hard again.

She turned away from him in shame. Viserys fucked whores often, always got his money worth, spilling his seed multiple times a night in their holes. He was going to fuck Daenerys once and go to bed. But seeing what a cheap slut she truly was, well, a king would put his wife into her place, wouldn't he?

Viserys spit on his cock, stroking it as he got on his knees behind his sister. With his other hand, he spread her cheeks apart, looking at her tight little hole.

“This is going to hurt.” He mumbled. “But if you take it well, I'll give you pleasure. I can be kind to my wife.”

Daenerys couldn't make herself cum but she knew what Viserys meant by pleasure. He could see it in the twitch of her hips when the words left his mouth. Slut.

He spit on his finger and began to press it against her asshole. Dany gasped and her hole tightened.

“Relax, you idiot or you will just make it worse.” He snapped.

Dany tried to obey but her asshole still was too tight as his finger began to work his way inside.

“B-brother,” She whimpered, “It feels so odd.”

“You'll get used to it.” His cock was slowly growing rock hard at the sight of his finger buried in his sister's asshole.

She kept making annoying noises, although she didn't ask him to stop. After a few minutes, Viserys was hard. He was also bored of his finger in her hole. He spat on his cock once more and then spat again on his sister's asshole, smearing his spit around her hole.

“Don't scream.” He commanded before starting to press the tip of his cock against his bride's virgin asshole.

Daenerys felt it immediately. Instinct took over and she tightened her hole. With his other hand, he leaned forward and grabbed her hair painfully, tugging it. “Don't tighten!” He scolded her.

“I'm sorry, brother, but it hurts.” She said with a gasp as her asshole stretched out around his cock.

“Take it!” Viserys snapped, wine on his breath.

Daenerys buried her face in the pillow, letting out noises of pain. Viserys ignored them, slowly sinking his cock into his sister's asshole. She wiggled but was too stupid to realize each movement just put more of his cock into her. She was crying now but Viserys kept stretching out her asshole, breaking his bride in.

After what felt like hours, he was finally completely inside her. He went still, marveling at the sight of his thick cock in his sister's tight asshole. Daenerys still had her face buried, her shoulders shaking from crying due to the pain.

Viserys began to rock his hips very slowly, watching her asshole grip his cock. It was so tight! At this point in the night, he wouldn't last very long. He leaned forward, curling around his sister's back. He brought his hand around her waist and touched her clit a few times.

Just as he thought, Daenerys began to change. She went from crying with pain to suddenly going still. His finger circled her clit as Viserys started to fuck her ass. Pain mixed with pleasure. She was a predictable whore. At this point, his sister was desperate to cum. Being used all night only made her want more.

Viserys began to move in her ass as much as possible. Daenerys still was sniffling but her face was no longer in the pillow. She was trying to move her hips against his fingers which moved around her clit. He was collapsed against his sister, thrusting as hard as he could, exhaustion setting in.

Her tight asshole milked his cock. He rubbed her clit a little more and Daenerys suddenly moaned, shivering, her own climax rolling through her. She rocked her hips, twitching against him, her small body climaxing from being fucked and used all night.

With the last of his energy, Viserys thrust deep in her ass and began to cum, filling up her asshole. He spilled what was left of his seed inside his sister's ass as she still twitched and came. When he pulled out his cock, her asshole was gaping and he had blood on his cock.

He didn't care. He didn't even ask if his bride was okay. He fell down face first on the bed, closing his eyes. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Daenery's wide violet eyes staring at him, smeared with dry cum.

Viserys truly married a slut. It was clear he would have to use her holes nightly to break her of that disgusting nature.


End file.
